


Who is she? A haunting face?

by Blueletum



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueletum/pseuds/Blueletum
Summary: Cw violence, blood, manipulation(?)Mentioned: drugs, drinking
Relationships: Jade Valko/Miles Ardor





	Who is she? A haunting face?

So what she used Miles? He used her too, for drugs probably. Why else would she be wanted? She didn’t feel bad for it at all actually. She was on the path to something incredible. If it took knocking down one blond asshole, so what. Her purpose wasn’t to be a loving and good girlfriend. Relationships weren’t of importance, unless you could get something out of them. That’s what her dad always told her. She wasn’t in love with Miles. She knew she’d have to give him some sort of attention in exchange for him to do something for her. It started with small things; spreading rumors, starting fights, and collecting things for her. Then it got a bit out of hand. She had all this power. One day a teacher talked down to her, saying something awful about her family. She snapped, sent Miles to deal with him. 

-

Miles sat outside the house. He wasn’t a big gun person so he decided a machete was the sickest answer. He was told this teacher was a pedophile and had to be dealt with. Jade told him it was absolutely dire that he do so. Was his brain shaken up from the dying down high he’s been on for the past few hours? Maybe. Maybe Miles was just, crazy or something. He snuck in through the back door. He wasn’t sure of a plan or if anyone else lived here. He just had to do what he was told. He snuck into the living room. There he was on the couch, completely unconscious. Was he dead already? That’s when Miles decided to do it. With all his strength he struck and slid across the neck. Blood sprayed as the man tried to yell, all that came out was gurgles. Miles saw himself in the reflection of the tv. He was covered in another man’s blood. He killed some dude. He killed some dude. He fucking killed someone. But he did his job. 

It was pitch black in the suburbs. Miles didn’t drive, of course he didn’t. The whole killing a man and being sprayed with blood didn’t process. He didn’t know how long he was walking, turned where he thought he needed to turn. He wasn’t thinking. He wasn’t really there. He snapped back into reality to see it. His parents headstone. He walked towards it, fell to his knees. He just kind of broke. Completely? Yeah completely. If they were still alive he wouldn’t be so dependent on Jade. They would’ve probably set some ridiculous curfew, this never would’ve happened. His parents, his mom, have probably been watching over him this whole time. Watching him do drugs, drink till he couldn’t work his legs, and- and kill a man.His mom would’ve been so frustrated with him. But also this all never would’ve happened if they didn’t go to that party. Fuck. Miles was, an awful, terrible, disgusting human being. He wasn’t human, no he was a murderer. He held onto the headstone as he cried a lake’s worth of tears. Leaving his bloody handprint on it. 

-

Miles texted Jade that night. 

_ I did it. He’s dead.  _

Jade didn’t think he would actually do it. She was amazed. That pathetic little man fucking killed for her. For HER! She wasn’t a god, but at this moment she felt like it. She wondered if others would worship her. The power got to her head. It made her father incredibly happy though. She asked Miles to kill again. He looked at her, so terrified. He shook his head, barely being able to form a proper no. This made her furious. She would get him for disrespecting a **_god_** like her. She lit the basement of the Letum’s house on fire. Simple enough, gets the message across. She was saving the possibility of hurting his older brother for another disappointment. Jade hated Melody anyway. 

Miles sure enough got the message. Doing anything she asked. She never asked him to kill again, thought he’d fuck it up with his emotions. The weird part to Jade was after all this, he still held her. Showed her so much care and affection it was disgusting. She didn’t mind attention, especially if it was sexual. But she despised him getting romantic and weak. If she wasn’t doing something for her he got in the way. She didn’t want to go on dates, she wanted to inch closer and closer to meeting her god. 

She broke it off end of sophomore year. Watching his mental state completely tanker. Then out of nowhere he was healing. Getting better. Easing off the daily blackout Snapchats. Jade couldn’t believe it. Why did she have to sit with all the pain in her past while he flowered from it. He had friends. Stupid, happy, and loving friends. Probably told him shit like ‘it’ll get better’ and ‘we care about you Miles!’ Jade didn’t have that. She was powerful, she didn’t need it. As long as her parents were proud that’s all that mattered. She knew the only person who would get her was her god. Rego. He knew power more than anyone else. He’d love Jade wouldn’t he? Be the perfect friend? Only a few more years, then she could get everything she wanted. 


End file.
